warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gepardenstern
Hallo Gepardenstern, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channelgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 17. Aug. 2012, 18:30:46 Hallo Oh hallo Gepardenstern! Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Bienenflügel. Ich finde deinen Namen wunderschön, da Geparden eine meiner Lieblingstiere sind! Ich sehe, das wir auch einiges gemeinsam haben ;) Z.B haben wir die selben Hobbys und gucken die selbe Serie! Ich arbeite auch als Heilerin und mein Lieblingschara ist auch Eichhornschweif, xD. LG, deine PS: wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden! hmm also ich habe keine ahnung, ich habe einfach flammenclan geschrieben. Aber wenn du willst, können wir zusammen mal eine flammenclan-Hierarchie erstellen. ;) Eine Frage: kann ich dich zu meinen freunden hinzufügen? Ich mag dich echt. LG, deine Du kannst mich auch zu deinen fügen ;). Also wir könnten ja, nur wenn du willst, zusammen die Hierarchie erstellen und dann schreibst du die Geschichte dazu, ok? Kannst du die dann auch hier reinstellen? Ich bin echt gespannt! LG, deine Also wenn du Heiler bist, kann ich dann 2.Anführerin sein? Und wenn du Anführer bist, ist es mir eigentlich egal ob ich Heilerin oder 2.Anführerin bin..LG- Kein Problem ;) Biene (Diskussion) 16:21, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe es ist ok, das ich das auf deinen Profil gemacht habe. Eine Frage: sollen wir auch das aussehen dazu schreiben? LG, deine Ja klar, mach ich. Also ich wohne in NRW (Bundesland) und die Stadt darf ich dir aus "Sicherheitsgründen" nicht sagen... ;( und wo wohnst du? LG, deine Ja, ich habe einen heimlichen Gefährten...also ich weis nicht... LG, deine Ich glaube schon...schreibst du dann die Geschichte? LG, Biene (Diskussion) 14:50, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ok, lass dir ruhig zeit ;) LG, deine Biene (Diskussion) 05:48, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, komm doch wieder in den Chat ;D Lg, Holly Stechpalmenblatt 10:58, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Also ich erklärs dir kurz. Ich war früher so gut wie jeden Tag im Chat, heimlich. Ich konnte das meinen Eltern aber nicht mehr antun, sie anzulügen. Obwohl ich so gerne gechattet habe. Dann habe ich so nen Film gesehen (Trust) und habe mich entschieden nie wieder in den Chat zu kommen. ;( HDL, deine Sry Sry, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe als du im Chat warst. Ich war zu sehr in Howrse vertieft^^ Aber ich habe dein Gruß bekommen ;) GLG 19:21, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke, wünsch ich dir auch, leider hab ich kein skype. HDL, LG, deine re hi gepard, wollen wir uns vllt. mal auf minecraft treffen? im server? kennst du den server littlecraft? Naja dann LG Himbi:) Gepardenstern Gepardenstern :P Meine "Freundschaft" Hab dich wirklich gern, und wir können ja trotzdem noch sehr gute Freunde sein. Hier, íst ein bisschen verwirrend. Wollte ich eig. auf mein Profil machen ... aber du sollst es bekommen. Bild Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt. Hallo Gepardi! Hast du mir die Nachricht wegen der Geschichte geschrieben? Weil mir jemand eine Nachricht wegen einer Geschichte geschrieben hat, und die nicht hinbekommt. LG, deine For you Hier ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt:DD 17:26, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Lichtschweif Hehe ... sieh mal :D Ok, also vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was genau du nicht hinbekommst oder du stellst die geschichte rein, dann kann ich dir sagen, was du verbessern könntest. LG, deine Chat? Hey, Sorry, aber warst du das mit dem Chat? Also da hat wieder jemand vergessen auf meiner Diski seine Siggi hinzuzufügen und ich weiß nicht wer das war :/ LG, deine Gepardi, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab schon oft darüber nachgedacht wieder in den Chat zu kommen, wenigstens einmal im Monat oder so :/ aber ich trau mich nicht wen meine Eltern da sind, deswegen würde ich es nur machen, wenn sie mal nicht da sein sollten, ok? HDGDL! Deine Kunstkritiker Hallo Gepardenstern, es freud mich sehr, das du dich für meinen Jop interessierst. Okay dann erzähl ich ein wenig darüber; Ich verdiene als Kunstkritikerin so viel wie eine Phsychoberaterin am Tag. Ich musste lernen "Mitleid" zu haben. Denn man muss beachten das wie vielte Bild das eines Künstlers ist. Aber man muss seine ehrliche Meinung zu dem Bild sagen. Ich sage eigentlich Kunstwerk, aber hier seid ihr wohl mehr an Bild gewöhnt. Ehrlich gesagt macht Kunstkritikerin sehr viel Spaß. Du kannst verschiedene Bilder sehen, bevor sie ein anderer sieht. Also wenn du das mal wirst, würde ich mich sehr freuen:) Kunst (Diskussion) 16:25, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey, also ich hab eigentlich fasst immer Ideen :D wenn du willst können wir die Geschichte ja auch zusammen schreiben! LG, deine Das wäre sehr schön, danke. Du bedeutest mir auch echt viel! Hab dich lieb, deine Hallu :3. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie die Geschichte heißen soll, und was da passieren soll. Sollen wir die Kapitel zusammen schreiben, oder abwechselnd? Und sollen wir die Hierarchie von deiner Seite nehmen? LG, Re:Chat Ne, tut mir leid, ich weiß da auch nicht weiter :/ Abr der Chat hat seit 3 Tagen i-wie so'ne Macke :/ Vllt liegts daran, sicher bin ich mir aber nicht :/ 17:22, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, also ich muss sagen, die Idee gefällt mir schon xD. Jetzt brauchen wir noch einen Namen..hmm wie wärs mit Life hurtings? Mir fällt gerade nichts ein xD. LG, deine Ja, im RPG Wiki bleib ich noch aktiv ^^. Wenn du willst, können wir die Geschichte ja da schreiben. LG, deine Biene (Diskussion) 12:39, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lied Hallo Gepard, bitte schreib mir doch noch mal den Link für das Lied (das ich so gern mag ich hoffe du weißt welches) auf meine Disk viele liebe Grüße Silberflug (Diskussion) 14:45, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay habe mal ein Bild gemacht ich hoffe das es dir gefällt ;) Kannst es ja wenn du willst als Ava nehemen. Liebsten Gruß 13:51, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC)right yay Du warst lang nicht mehr da :o Zumindest hab ich dich lang nicht mehr gesehen XD Nja wollt nur sagen das ichs toll finde, dass du wieder da bist ^-^ 14:46, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) huhuuu^^ xD Hay also habe mal ein Bildchen for you xD Hoffe das es dir gefällt, habe versuch deine liebling Farben zu verwenden. Der Zahn ist aus Gold xD ich wusste nicht was ich sonst gold farbend machen könnte xDD. gan ganz ganz gaaaaaanz viele liebe Grüße deine 17:07, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ps: wegen teschnichen schwirichkeiten gebe ich dir das bild naach. hay also irgendwie geht das nicht :( ich werde es wenn es da geht auf mein profiel stellen ... 13:40, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HAAPPY BIRTHDAAYY NAACHTRÄÄGLICHH <3<333333333 Hay EPEp, herzlichen Glückwunsch nachtrglich <33333Ich wünsche dir gaanz viel spaß und Freude im neuen Lebends Jahr, Habe dir auch etwas gemalt,hoffe du findest es toll, GGGGGGGVLG deine 15:57, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey... Hey Gepardi.. Ich bin zwar auch nicht sehr oft im Chat aber.. ich seh Dich kaum noch. Naja.. eigentlich gar nicht. Wollte Dir ein Bild schenken aber naja .. hab meine Anzahl von Bilder schon an 50 erreicht :'D Ich hoffe trotzdem das wir uns mal wieder schreiben. Deine; 00:02, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Geppardi<333333 Du hast dich gemeldet :3 Ich werde dich hinzufügen :P Grüße 20:19, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC)